More Than A Memory
by Scarlet.Nina
Summary: When Marceline returns from a trip she discovers that Finn has died. She must now team up with Princess Bubblegum and Jake in order to retrieve his soul from Death by a musical battle. Set when Finn is 17. I'm bad at summaries, just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marceline's POV

I was gone for two days. Two simple, insignificant days and my world has been completely torn apart. I look at the ground. There is a stone sticking up from it with a red sword punctured in the ground beside it. I almost couldn't read the words through my watering eyes. I didn't believe them. It wasn't even possible in my mind. I trace the letters as I float above the dirt mound. FINN. I break.

"Arhh!" I scream into the night, but no one's there to hear. How could this have happened? I can't keep myself afloat any longer. I land on the mound hard and curl into a ball. I'm completely broken. I never really thought that this could ever happen! Why did I leave? I claw at the dirt, scrunching it all up in my hands and letting it fall back down in clumps.

"Finn…" I say through my sobs. "I never got to tell you something, wanna know what it was?" I sit upright and look out into the vast darkness.

"I love you," my voice quivers. I_ loved_ you… my mind corrects. I slam my fist into the stone, creating little cuts all along my knuckles. It's not right. Why is it that I must go through this grieving? Why did I become attached to a human? I should have expected this to happen, but I can't accept it.

"YOU CAN'T BE GONE!" I scream, refusing to use the word dead. "You can't leave me…" Then, I lose it.

I turn into a monster, clawing at the Earth and leaving deep gashes, until I find something wooden. I accidently leave a large gash in the precious wood. I return to myself and lay against the cold, hard surface. He is on the other side. My mind taunts. The thought it so alluring. I rip the lid off. I gasp as I look into the pale face.

"Finn…" I croak and then scream the loudest, blood curdling scream that I could produce. It just wasn't possible, but there he is. He looks so much alive, I can't handle it. I hug his lifeless body and sob.

_Follow him._ I agree to my thoughts. It's almost morning. The sun will rise and make its cycle. And I will be right here. _Be with him forever_.

I can see the sun coming. It is almost upon me. And then it strikes. I scream out at the pain until I can't feel it anymore. I remain in that spot, not daring to move away from him. I won't let him go alone. It's taken me this long to find someone like this, I'm going with him. My arm starts to char and I don't even care.

"What is this?" I hear someone outside the hole cry. "Marceline?" I scream from the rush of emotions as Jake reaches down for me and drags me out of the hole and under the shade of the trees.

"No!" I scream and try to fight my way back to Finn. "I want to go with him!" I cry.

"You can't Marceline! Calm down, please!" I don't want to, but I don't have the energy to fight anymore. I give up. I become completely limp and I want to just disappear. If it was possible to evaporate into nothing, I would do so willingly.

The dog soon comes back from fixing the grave and picks me up. I don't know where he is taking me, but I try to fight. I don't want to leave. I don't want to.

At some point, we arrive at the place I would lastly want to be: The Candy Kingdom. Why would he bring me here? He takes us up to Bubblegum's room where she starts to examine my arm and bandage it up. Her eyes are puffy and red. I must seem like an insane person, but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. And now I have to live for the rest of eternity feeling like this. I don't' want this.

"Why?" I croak. Bubblegum and Jake look over my way. I am now lying on Bubblegum's bed, staring into the ceiling.

"Why what?" Jake asks.

"Why did you take me away?" I can feel myself starting to lose it again as I wrap my arms around my head. "I wanted to go with him. WHY DID YOU STOP ME?" I scream and start to bawl my eyes out, not caring who sees.

"Because, I can't let you kill yourself over this. I lost my _brother,_ and I'm not trying to kill myself." Jake says coldly.

"But I wanted to go with him! I…I _love_ him," I choke on the words as they spilled from my mouth. This is the worst pain ever. Heart break. My heart is broken, completely shattered into little tiny bits that can never be reassembled. I don't care who is hears my confession.

"It's ok, Marceline," Princess Bubblegum says. "We will all miss him." I snap up.

"No, it won't be _ok!_" I hiss. "I will have to live the rest of my life without…without…" I can't say the word: _him._ "It has taken me a thousand years to find him and now…" I curl up in the bed and ignore them as they try to comfort me. I just lie there until I cry myself to sleep, wishing it were oblivion instead.

"Marceline! Wake up!" Someone yells in the room. It's morning and I can barely open my eyes. They fill so heavy and sore. I have to blink many times before I can see clearly. At least Bubblegum and Jake had the courtesy to keep the curtains closed.

"What?" I croak.

"We have something to tell you. Something that PB found out!" Jake the dog says. He seems a little too excited. I want to slam him into the ground.

"What could you guys possible want to show me? Because I simply don't care anymore," I say and wrap the pink blanket tighter around me.

"It has to do with Finn," Jake says. He now has all my attention. "Yeah, thought you'd listen after that."

"What is it?" I ask as Bubblegum enters the room.

"Oh, Marceline! You're awake!" She says, cheerily.

"Why are you two smiling?" I say with venom. They give each other a look and then Bubblegum begins to speak.

"I think I may have found a way to bring Finn back," PB says.

"Impossible," I say. Jake comes closer and touches my arm.

"No it's not! I remembered something that happened awhile back!" he says and shakes my arm. I raise my brow.

"Go on," I say and he tells me of a time when he and Finn accidentally killed PB's princess plant and had to go to Death to retrieve the plant's soul.

"Wait, you mean we can actually go to Death and get Finn back?" I exclaim. Jake smiles.

"I think so! But we must beat him in a musical battle or something!" Jake says. A musical battle? Well, I've got this one in the bag then!

"Let's go. Now!" I order and get up off the bed. Princess Bubblegum stops me though.

"Marceline, we must discuss something first though," she says. I stare. "You see, a human's soul is different than a plants. His soul could have become warped in the afterlife or anything. And Death might want more than a musical battle for a human soul as well. We must assess the risks."

"I don't care what I have to do, Bonnibel!" I shout. "I am going to get him back!" I push her away and look at Jake.

"Take me to Death."

A/N

Hello All! I'm back and with a new fic! I'm still in the process of writing Illuminate My Eternity Part 2, but it will be like another two weeks before I post that. So yeah, musical battles and what not. Hope y'all liked this chapter, even if the beginning was a little morbid and such. And yeah, Marcie seems a little emotional and very out of character at times, but how would you act if you'd finally found the person of your dreams only for them to die before you could tell them you loved them? That's my reasoning at least. Also, this chapter was inspired by the song "Like You" by Evanescence. You should give it a listen, it's really good! And I'm terrible (lazy) at formatting, so if anything is wrong, my bad, haha.

Will Marcie, Bubblegum and Jake be able to retrieve Finn's soul? And if they do, will he be the same ol'Finny we all know and love? Find out next time!

A very special thanks to Neverthrive and TheStinkyFoot for being my test subjects for this story. Thanks so much buds, it really means a lot! =D

Another thing, this story will also be on my DeviantArt account if you would rather read it there or just want to check out some of my Adventure Time crap (The fic may be updated faster on there). My username is HNRat.

A Little Preview, cause I enjoy previews =)

I looked into the clear box in defeat. There was nothing else I could do.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and the sorrow filled blue eyes looked up at me apologetically. I put my hand against the glass like structure and he did the same. This may be the last time we ever see each other. I could have saved him, but I screwed up everything and there's no fixing it now. "I'm so sorry, Finn!"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my, so this has finally been updated! Woot! Sorry for such a long break. But I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, so if this isn't that great then I'm sorry D: I'll try harder next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

"To death?" Jake repeats.

"Did I stutter?" I say sarcastically and walk passed him. "How do we open the portal?"

"Well," PB steps in. "I really think you should think about this carefully, Marceline. I mean what if the price is too great to pay?" She looks at me thoughtfully. I sigh.

"I know Bubblegum, but I've got to do this," I look back to Jake. "How do we open the portal?"

"Well, we have to hold hands and look at where the two walls meet while crossing our eyes," Jake instructs.

"Ok," I say and walk towards the corner of the room. "I'll be back." I say and both pull me away. "Ugh, What the flip?"

"We're going with you or you're not going at all!" PB says.

"Ughh, fine! Whatever!" I say and roughly grab their hands and look at where the two walls meet. A portal opens and we all step inside.

* * *

"Alright, hop aboard!" Jake says and PB gets on his back.

"I'll, uh, float," I say and go ahead of them. We reach the gate to the underworld and the gate keeper.

"Cause of death?" asks the gate keeper. I point to my neck.

"Been dead a good long while," I say and zoom passed him.

"What about you two?" he inquires.

"Uh, wait up Marcie!" Jake shouts and hurries passed him.

"Hey! Heeyy!" the gate keeper complains as they continue on their way.

"Ugh, you are so slow," I complain.

"Well we can't float like you!" PB says, defending Jake and herself.

"Whatever."

"Why the attitude all the sudden?" PB exclaims. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to know.

"How did Finn die?" I practically shout. Bubblegum looks taken back by my question.

"Well…" she looks away, as if she is guilty of something

"Well what?"

"It's a difficult story."

"Try me," I stare into Bubblegum's eyes. She sighs and looks away.

"Remember the day you left?"

"Yes, I went to take care of some business in the Nightosphere that apparently dad couldn't do himself. I said I'd be back in two days."

"Yeah, well, after you left the Candy Kingdom was attacked. We were ambushed by these strange monsters. I've never seen anything like them before, they were black as night and towered in height. One was about to attack me, but Finn took the blow and then went on to save the entire kingdom at the cost of his life."

I could feel something inside me snap. All rationality was threatening to leave my mind.

"He…he died for you?" I say at a whisper. I felt a rush of emotions wash over me. Two stood out profoundly. I felt anger. I was furious that he died to save her, leaving me all alone. But, then I felt a completely different emotion. I was proud of Finn. So proud. He really showed what it meant to be a true hero. And isn't that what I like about that weenie?

"Marceline?" Bubblegum rests her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It's alright, I'm alright. We're going to get him back, so it's all ok!" I say and feign a happy expression. She looks concerned, but nods her head.

"Don't worry Marcie! We'll get Finn back!" Jake says. I just stare out into the distance silently until we finally come across Death's domain.

* * *

"We're here," Jake announces as we near a Zen garden.

"So, where's Death?" I say when all of the sudden fog starts to roll in and Death appears before us.

"What are you three doing here?" he demands.

"I'm here for Finn the Human's soul!" I exclaim. "Now hand him over."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, sweetie," Death says mockingly.

"Fine," I say and see a nearby stage. I walk up and grab a Bass and begin playing a few notes. "I challenge you!"

Death laughs and goes on stage where his drum set appears. Then, suddenly beside me, a clear glass box with Finn inside appears.

"Finn!" I exclaim and put my hand up to the box. He smiles and does the same. "I'm going to get you outta here and back home!" I promise and adjust the strap on the Bass. Then, the battle begins.

* * *

I start slow, then grow heavier with my sound. I pour myself into the music as soft hums escape my lips. A crowd of bones started to appear, cheering for me. However, Death must have noticed for he grew heavier in his sound as well, eventually winning the crowd. I was losing.

"Come on Marcie!" I hear Jake shout.

"You can do it Marceline!" Bubblegum adds. I strum harder, faster, pouring all of myself into the music. But the competition was over. I'd clearly lost.

"Haha! Nice try, but I win!" Death says and twirls his drum stick. I turn to Finn, clueless as to what to do.

"I…I'm so sorry Finn!" I cry and rest my forehead against the box.

"Isn't there any other way we could have Finn's soul back?" Bubblegum pleads.

"I'm afraid not, and I'm afraid she has to die as well," Death says and looks at me.

"But I'm already dead, I'm a vampire!" I say back.

"Doesn't matter sweet cheeks," he says and a glass case forms around me as well. I pound on it, but it does no good. I looks over at PB and Jake.

"WAIT!" Jake exclaims as though he suddenly remembers something.

"What?" Death says exasperatedly.

"Don't you remember Finn and me? We're friends of Peppermint Butler!" Jake shouts.

"OH! Oh…"Death says, annoyed. "Well why didn't you say so. But I've already done you two dudes one favor, you don't get seconds! At least, not without a price."

"What do you want?" I say.

"How about a trade?" He asks.

"What kind of trade?" I say as the box around me disappears. He pulls out a small bottle of water and rips a hair from my head.

"Ow!" I exclaim as he turns the hair into ashes and mixes it with the water. He hands me the bottle.

"You'll soon find out what the trade is. All you have to do is pour this water into Finn's dead mouth and he will be brought back. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," I say and take the bottle.

"See you dudes later, tell Peppermint "Hey" for me," he says and a bright light flashes and were back in PB's room.

* * *

"Let's go!" I shout and we all run to Finn's grave. Jake uses his giant hand to scoop the dirt back out and I fall in the hole. I rip the lid off the casket and carefully lift his head.

"Are you sure about this Marceline?" Bubblegum says, concerned. "You don't even know what the price is!"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," I say and pour the liquid down his throat. We wait for anything, for a movement, for a breath. Then, he starts to cough.

"Let's get him back to the castle!" Jake says and we rush back.

* * *

Dr. Ice Cream tends to him as we wait. I can't believe he's back. I can't believe we were able to do it. However, I wish Jake would have mentioned that Death was good chums with Peppermint Butler to begin with. I mean really.

"You can come in now," Ice Cream says and we all rush to his bed side.

"Finn?" I say cautiously. He looks passed me and at PB and Jake.

"Guys! You did it!" He says and then finally, looks at me. "And, uh, you….um…." His eyes bore into mine.

"Yeah, Finn," I say, not noticing that I had been holding my breath.

"How, how do you know my name?" He says and I can feel my heart drop. "Who are you?"

"Come on Finn, stop joking around! You know who I am," I say jokingly. However, his face shows no signs of humor.

"I've never met you before in my life, miss. I'm sorry, but if you helped my friends, then thanks! That was really rad of you!"

"Finn, you know who Marceline is, stop joking around!" Bubblegum says and I grab her shoulder, making her jump. "Marcie?" I remembered what Death had said. There was a price to pay, and I just now found out what it is: His memory of me.

* * *

So that's all for now folks! But hopefully y'all like it! And if y'all remember the line "Don't drink the water!" From the episode "Death in Bloom", then you'll understand how Finn lost his memory. And how he only lost the part with Marcie because of her strand of hair. Thought I'd clear that up. Ok, well hopefully it won't take as long to update this time!


End file.
